


glass moon

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: Laura Hale Appreciation [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ghost Laura Hale, Hale Family Feels, M/M, POV Laura, POV Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Sometimes, Laura forgets that she’s dead.Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 6: looking through her eyes





	glass moon

**Author's Note:**

> *set vaguely after Boyd’s death*

Sometimes, Laura forgets that she’s dead. She’ll phase through a wall when she tries to lean against it. Or she’ll see something delicious and remember she doesn’t need to eat.

Other times, it’s all she can think about. Like right now, as she hovers beside her brother, hands passing through him instead of offering a comforting touch. Derek is curled into a ball, looking impossibly small and he shivers. She isn’t sure if it’s because of her ghostly presence or because of his pent up sobs. Either way, her heart aches.

She remembers dying, then waking up seeing her uncle standing over her body. Ghosts weren’t real she had thought. It’s all just a bad dream. But it wasn’t. And she hates herself for leaving Derek alone.

A loud creak makes her jump. The human boy, Stiles, is navigating his way across the ruined floor. She hadn’t heard him approach. She’s not sure if death has dulled her senses or if it’s the fact that she doesn’t have a physical body. Whatever it is, it’s disconcerting.

Derek doesn’t react, so he must have heard him long before he got to the house. Stiles kneels down next to her brother, reaching out to set a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, Der. You can’t stay here.” His voice is gentle and Derek curls up even tighter.

Stiles shifts, the shattered floorboards probably agony on his human knees. “I told my dad everything.”

Derek stiffens, and Laura can imagine his scent going sour in fear.

But Stiles just keeps talking, his voice soft and even like he’s speaking to a terrified animal. “He said you can have the guestroom. Indefinitely.”

That has Derek loosening his hold on his knees enough to lift his head. His eyes are red rimmed and Stiles slides his hand from his shoulder up to his cheek.

“I really don’t want you to be alone right now.”

Derek leans into the touch and Stiles offers him a sad smile.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

Laura steps back out of habit, letting Stiles haul Derek to his feet. The human wraps an arm around her brother’s waist, keeping him steady. Derek leans heavily on him, but Stiles takes his weight without complaint.

She watches them stagger out to the blue Jeep parked in front of the house and relaxes knowing her brother is in good hands. If she could, she would follow them. But as a ghost she has no control over when or where she appears.

\---

The next time Laura becomes aware of her surroundings, she’s in an unfamiliar room. Derek is pacing, brow furrowed. She watches him, wondering if she was brought here for a reason or if it’s all just random. There is a photo on the coffee table of Stiles and Derek and a man that looks like Stiles’ father.

Laura’s not sure how much time has passed since the incident at the house. Derek looks good – better than he had even before she died – but something has him agitated.

There is a bang, like someone just threw open the front door. Stiles tumbles into the room, dressed in a deputy’s uniform. “Hey, babe. You okay?”

Derek turns into the other man, letting his head rest against Stiles’ shoulder. He takes a deep breath and steps back.

“I had plans. I was going to ask you on our trip but after today…”

Stiles hushes him. “It’s okay. I’m okay. We had everything under control.”

“You were taken hostage!”

“I know. I was there.” Stiles wraps his arms around her brother. “And now I’m here. You said you wanted to ask me something?”

Derek huffs and pulls a small box out of his pocket. He shoves it at Stiles.

“Really, Der? I’ve been waiting for this moment for five years and this is how you propose?” His voice is teasing and there might be tears in his eyes. Laura definitely feels like she’s intruding.

Derek huffs. “I told you! I had plans.”

“Well, either way the answer is yes.” Stiles steals a kiss, then pops open the box. He slides one ring on his finger and grabs Derek’s hand. The second band fits her brother perfectly.

They both smile like idiots until Stiles says, “We’re telling out friends the romantic version.”

“Really? What’s that?”

“I don’t know. Something where you got on one knee and actually asked?”

Derek’s grin is blinding. He drops to his knees. “Mieczysław Stilinski, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Stiles squawks and bats him away.

Laura watches them both with a bittersweet smile. She knows that this is the last time she’ll see either of them as a ghost. Her brother is happy. It’s time for her to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write sad things, so let me know what y'all thought
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
